New Kid
by Xorncon - Number 0
Summary: AU, Sora is a sophomore in a new school where the seniors control almost everything. However, one of these seniors takes an interest in Sora. Sora/Larxene, Rated M for future content. Summary sucks, I know, but give it a chance.
1. New Kid

I'm not use to writing AU relating stories, so here's my first shot at it, since I haven't seen any Sora/Larxene stories I thought, 'what the hell, I'll try it.' And well, the school KH AU stories seem to be kinda popular so why not. Without further stalling, here's the story, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, a fifteen year old, spiky haired brunette in a black jacket wearing a dark blue button up shirt and blue jeans swung his backpack over his shoulder as he looked up at his new school. Sora and his family had just moved from another town to the coast because his parents wanted a change of scenery. He didn't care really, Sora hated his old home anyway, it was way too boring. The brunette sighed and walked towards the school, which had swarms of kids heading towards it as well. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with all his classes listed on it.

"Heads up," someone shouted fearfully. Sora looked over, seeing a ball the size of his head coming straight for his face. Without sign of fear, Sora jerked his head back then kneed the ball straight into the air. Sora lazily held his hand out flatly, catching the ball as it fell back to earth. Two boys, one with silver hair, a little older than Sora, and another older boy with his hair buzzed on the sides and the top standing straight up.

"Is this yours," Sora asked teasingly before lightly tossing it to the youngest of the two.

"Yeah sorry about that," the oldest one apologized. "You got some moves there kid."

"My name is Sora."

"I'm Riku," the silver haired one replied.

"I'm Demyx, you wanna join our game?"

"No, I'm going to try to get familiar with the school," Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"What a newbie," Riku joked. "You can't take three minutes to play ball?"

"Sorry, I'm not the type to be late for class. Tomorrow for sure."

"Well, we can't let him run around without someone to show him the ropes," Riku pointed out. "Demyx, you should show the new kid around."

"If you don't want me on your damn team then just say so," the now upset blonde replied. "Alright Sora so what are ya, sophomore, freshman?"

"Sophomore," Sora answered. "I take it you're a senior?"

"Unfortunately," Demyx muttered. Sora tilted his head, expressing his confusion. "Walk with me kid." The two walked onto campus, surrounded by kids running, shouting and laughing. "Okay, the freshmen in this school are just annoying, but then again all freshmen usually are, your class is pretty cool actually. A lot of pretty chicks." Sora turned his head away, trying to hide his faint blush. Demyx snickered and continued. "The junior class is Riku's class, they're pretty cool too. And then the seniors…they suck."

"You just said you were a senior though," Sora pointed out, his tone confused.

"Yeah, but they all have their heads so far up their asses," Demyx exclaimed angrily. "They make me so mad! The only cool one is Axel, but he hangs around the seniors most of the time. Especially this one bitch Larxene, UGH she pisses me off!" Sora put his hand to his chin, thinking something over. "What…?"

"Is it coincidence that you seniors have X in your names just randomly?" Demyx laughed a bit then looked forward.

"Yeah, when we were younger a group of us decided to rearrange our names and add X in it for our late English teacher Mr. Xehanort, our old class sponsor. But there's another time for that, what's your first class?" Sora looked at his schedule.

"Uh…History with Xigbar…you know where that is?"

"Oh hell yeah, Xigbar is like the greatest teacher ever! Let me show ya to his classroom." The two walked into the school and down the crowded halls. After a few turns, Demyx walked into Xigbar's classroom. A middle-aged man with black-grey hair in a ponytail and a scar on his left cheek stood behind a desk. "Yo Mr. Xigbar!" The man looked up and smiled.

"What's happenin Demyx," the teacher replied. "Who's the newbie?"

"Would people please stop calling me that," Sora asked in aggravation.

"Mr. Xigbar, this is Sora, he's new and he has your class first hour," Demyx explained. I'm just showing him around.

"Sounds killer," the man replied as he jumped over his desk and quickly approached Sora. The teacher held out his hand to the young boy, "Put er there Sora! I'm Mr. Xigbar, you can just call me teach, or Xigbar." Sora shook the man's hand, looking at the scar with confusion. "Let me guess, it's about the scar. Well all I'm saying is I USE to be a science teacher. But that didn't work out so they put me with a subject that I couldn't blow stuff up in." The first bell rang, starting school. "You better get to class Demyx. It'd suck if you were tardy on the first day."

"Meh, it wouldn't be a first," Demyx joked. "See ya Sora." The senior ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Well Sora, take a seat anywhere. I don't have seating charts so you can sit in the front row, back row, or on the roof for all I care." Sora nodded, very confused about the man's very outgoing nature. The brunette walked towards the desks and sat in the second row, waiting for the next bell to ring. Kids soon started coming into the classroom, filling up the desks very quickly. "Alright, for those of you who do NOT know me, my name is Mr. Xigbar, just call me teach or Xigbar, don't care which. Secondly, I teach History so you're going to learn History. Thirdly, I got this scar by blowing stuff up in science so don't ask. Alright, I'll start by passing out text books." Xigbar pointed to a large stack of books bigger than most dictionaries. "Er, you'll be picking them up yourselves. So line up single file, take a book, walk to my desk and tell me the book number. Get to it kids." Sora and the others stood and walked towards the tall stack of large books.

Sora stood in line for a few minutes, waiting to get his book. Someone tapped Sora on the shoulder lightly. The new kid turned around, seeing two girls, one with red hair and blue eyes, the other with brown hair and green eyes staring at him with fascinated looks. Sora smiled at the two and waved his hand a little.

"Hey, are you new," the redhead asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah," Sora whispered back. "I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi," the redhead replied.

"I'm Olette," the female brunette added. "Where'd you move from?"

"A boring as hell town," Sora answered jokingly.

"Then you'll love it here," Kairi said. "There's a lot of stuff to do here and a lot of people."

"Not to mention stupid seniors trying to start drama," Olette said to Kairi. The redhead rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"What, I've heard a couple of seniors are kinda cool," Sora told the two. "A guy named Demyx showed me to this classroom."

"Yeah Demyx and Axel are cool," Kairi replied. "Although Axel's cocky attitude gets annoying sometimes. The other seniors are annoying."

"Like who specifically," Sora questioned.

"Marluxia, Saix, Laxeus, Zexion, and Larxene mostly," Olette answered. "Those two act like they own the whole freaking school. Plus they try to start drama by spreading rumors and other stupid stuff. I'd try to avoid them if I were you."

"Duly noted, thanks for the warning."

"Yo, newbie, you're up," Xigbar shouted. Sora turned, realizing there was a large gap between him and the text books. The spiky haired teen quickly leaped to the books, grabbed one then looked in the cover. "What's the number?"

"Twenty seven," Sora replied. Xigbar wrote the number on a piece of paper then pointed to the desks. Sora walked over, taking his seat once again.

After a few more classes, lunch time came. Sora walked through the halls, weaving between the other students as he did. "Yo Sora," Riku's voice called out. The spiky haired teen looked back, seeing Riku, Demyx, and a spiky haired senior walking towards him. "What's up man?"

"Nothing, just heading to lunch," Sora stated obviously. "Who's he?"

"Sora, this is Axel," Demyx replied. "He's like the only cool senior who isn't a major pain."

"How's it going Sora," Axel exclaimed, slapping the boy on the back. Sora mumbled and rubbed the spot on his back where he was just struck. "Oh crap, I'll catch up with you guys later." Axel ran further down the halls, approaching a group of other seniors.

"Who're those people," Sora asked.

"Those are the pain in the ass seniors," Demyx answered. "The one with the shaggy hair is Maluxia. The big guy is Laxeus, he's the muscle of the bunch. The blue haired one is Saix, the ring leader next to Zexion, the emo looking guy. I should restated that, Zexion is the supposed leader, but it's really Saix. Zexion isn't as bad as the rest of them, so he doesn't usually start stuff, but he isn't really in charge. They just keep him around because girls are a sucker for emo looking kids nowadays. The blonde on is Larxene, she's basically a whore."

"Really," Sora asked, tilting his head as he eyed the older woman from afar. "She looks kinda like a sweet girl."

"Please, everyone says she sleeps with practically everyone, including teachers," Demyx replied.

"Of course Demyx is just going by the rumors that that group themselves have spread about Larxene," Riku replied. "So we have no idea if it's true or not."

A few minutes later, Sora sat at a table with Demyx, Riku, Kairi, and Olette eating the school's lunch. Across the cafeteria, the seniors were talking while looking at Sora. "He looks like a preppy snob," Marluxia stated.

"Take away the preppy and he'd fit perfectly with you Marluxia," Axel shot back jokingly.

"We should give him some kind of initiation," Laxeus said, turning to Zexion who remained quiet.

"Just leave the kid alone," Axel snapped immediately. "We don't need to initiate every new kid who comes to school ya know."

"Axel's right, we should just leave the kid alone for now," Zexion replied, shifting his gaze to Saix. The blue haired senior turned to his tray with his eyes closed before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Marluxia don't mess with the brat got it?"

"Whatever," Marluxia replied, throwing his hair back. Zexion turned over to Larxene.

"You too Larxene, don't bother him. I don't want to get in trouble for something I didn't even plan…again."

"Oh I only got you in trouble once," Larxene replied. "I won't mess with the brat so don't worry." The blonde turned back, staring at Sora for a moment. 'He's kinda cute actually…'

Later that day, the last class of the day for Sora: P.E. In the class were various kids ranging from sophomores to seniors. The kids sat on the bleachers, waiting for the bell to start the class. Once it did, a whistle rang through the gym. Everyone turned, seeing a very young, busty woman with long, black hair. She wore black tank-top and black shorts to match her hair.

"Alright kids; my name is Miss Tifa Lockheart. You will refer to me as Miss Lockheart. I am your physical education teacher and I don't intend on going easy on any of you. Now go dress out and come back out here on the bleachers." The kids all got up and walked towards the locker rooms.

"I hate P.E." Riku complained. Sora put a red tank top on and looked over at his silver haired friend.

"Why, you were playing sports before school started," the spiky haired teen pointed out.

"Yeah but Miss Lockheart can be a bit of a bitch sometimes," Riku stated.

"Sometimes," another kid, Hayner exclaimed, "That's an understatement!"

"She only gets angry with you because you're a pain in the ass Hayner," Riku replied. "Always picking fights with the damn seniors."

"Well it's not my fault if her favorite student is Larxene," Hayner snapped. "I mean that bitch starts the fights and I defend myself, but she takes the blonde bimbo's side!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't get involved in the fights," Sora replied as he pulled his shorts on. "See ya on the court." Sora exited the locker room and into the gym. On the court, Larxene and Miss Lockheart were having a conversation. Larxene was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts that were above her knees.

"So how was your summer," Tifa asked her student.

"Meh, boring as always," Larxene replied. "What about you, did you finally find a boyfriend?"

"Well I dated this one guys, Cloud, for awhile but…he was kind of a downer so I broke up with him."

"Damn, that's too bad." Sora shrugged then walked onto the court and walked up to the third row in the bleachers. The spiky haired brunette sat down, leaning back against the backs of the bleachers. Larxene and Tifa glanced at Sora then went back to talking. Sora looked around, trying to waste time. "You know that's the new kid right?"

"Yep," Tifa replied. "I hope you're not going be a problem this hour Larxene."

"Me, a problem," the blonde replied mockingly. Tifa narrowed her eyes at her student. "I already said I wouldn't bother him so no worries. I promise I won't hurt him unless he gets in my way. What are we playing today anyway?"

"Just basketball," Tifa replied. "I wont' slave you kids on the first day."

"Like an actual game or just free shooting?"

"Depends on how we vote," Tifa replied. "Take a seat Larxe." The blonde nodded then headed towards the bleachers, sitting in the row in front of Sora. The spiky haired teen looked at the senior girl curiously for a moment, then went back to observing the gym. After about two minutes, everyone was sitting in the bleachers. "Okay, today we're just going to play basketball. We can play an actual game or just free shoot, your choice. Who wants a game, raise your hands." A large number of students raised their hands. "Alright, that's the majority so we're playing a game. I'm the referee, no fouls, no cheap shots. If you foul I will sit you out and you'll get an F for the day. Now, who wants to be team captains?" Larxene and Riku raised their hands first. "Alright, get down here." The two students obeyed, standing on either side of Miss Lockheart. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who chooses first, ready, steady, go!" Larxene won with paper, so she got to choose first.

'Let's see…most of my options suck anyway. Meh, might as well.' Larxene raised her hand and pointed to the third row. "New kid, you're on my team." Sora's eyes shot open in shock. Everyone else turned around, looking at Sora in surprise. "Well get down here, hurry it up." Sora slowly stood up and walked down next to Larxene.

Riku picked the next person, the Larxene, and so on until the bleachers were cleared. Larxene's team was her, Sora, Seifer, and Fuu, both juniors. Riku's team was himself, Hayner, Rai, a nimrod junior, and Setzer, a sliver haired senior.

For the tip off Sora and Riku stood across from each other, glaring into the other's eyes. Tifa held the ball, looking at both of the boys, waiting to throw the ball. After what seemed like forever, Miss Lockheart tossed the ball into the air. Riku and Sora leaped at the same time for the ball, Sora barely nudged the ball towards his team. Larxene caught the ball then made her way down the court. Hayner, on Riku's team, charged towards Larxene. The blonde continued forward, stopped and spun around him with extreme skill then continued forward. Larxene hurled the ball down the court towards Fuu. The junior caught the ball, but was being blocked by Rai. Fuu scoffed then ducked under the large simpleton and scored a successful layup. Tifa blew her whistle and wrote a tally mark on the board under Larxene's name.

The teams moved down the other side of the court. Larxene walked past Sora and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Good job," the blonde told the newbie. Sora looked back with a startled look. The ball was passed to Riku who charged with amazing speed. "Seifer, defense!" Seifer, a blonde junior wearing a blue tank-top ran towards Riku, planning to stop him.

Riku threw the ball into the air then barrel rolled under Seifer's legs. The silver haired teen stood up and caught the ball, continuing forward. Larxene growled under her breath then moved to block Riku, but Sora beat her to the punch. The brunette came out of nowhere, standing in Riku's way. The silver haired youth rolled around Sora who quickly moved after him. Surprisingly, Sora was able to keep up with Riku. Larxene ran to cut Riku off. The junior saw through the blonde's plan. Once he was close enough, Riku jumped into the air, over Larxene and carefully dropping the ball into the goal, barely missing the dunk. However, Sora and Larxene couldn't stop and ended up colliding into each other. Sora fell back and Larxene landed on top of him. The blonde slowly pushed herself up, clutching the side of her head in pain. Tifa blew the whistle and wrote a point for Riku's team.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, then maybe we can continue," Tifa said to Larxene and Sora. The two looked at their teacher with confused looks then moved their heads to the other, gazing into the others eyes. Larxene quickly got off Sora, blushing faintly as she extended a hand to her teammate. Sora gently grabbed her hand then was pulled up to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Sora apologized.

"Its fine," Larxene snapped quickly.

Towards the last few minutes of the class period, the score was tied and the next point would decide the game. The ball belonged to Larxene's team. Fuu threw it to Seifer who ran down the court with Sora and Larxene acting as his defense. On the other side of the court Riku, Rai, Hayner, and Setzer waited. Sora moved ahead of Seifer, blocking Hayner from getting to Seifer. Riku and Setzer moved towards Seifer. Larxene was able to block Riku, but Setzer headed for Seifer. Sezter was able to cause Seifer to stop way past the point of scoring. Seifer jumped into the air and hurled the ball back down the other side of the court where Fuu was coming from. The purple haired junior caught the ball and made it to the three point line before being cut off by Rai. Fuu was able to swerve past Rai once again, getting a little farther before being stopped by Riku and Rai both.

Larxene called from across the court, "I'm open!" Fuu threw the ball between Rai's legs, bouncing it past him and to Larxene. The blonde caught the ball and headed for the goal.

Hayner moved past Sora and was now standing between Larxene and the goal. Sora jumped above Hayner at the same time as Larxene did. The blonde put the ball in Sora's hands and the two pressed the bottoms of their feet against the others. Sora had a hold of the ball just as Larxene pushed her legs out, shooting Sora into the air towards the goal. Everyone watched as Sora flew towards the goal and then slam dunked it into the goal. Tifa blew her whistle and marked another point for Larxene's team.

"Alright, that's it," Tifa called out. "Larxene's team wins. Now go dress out before the bell rings." Sora let go of the rim, falling onto his feet. The spiky haired brunette smiled cheerfully as Seifer came up to him.

"Good job man," the blonde admitted. "You got some crazy skills."

"Hey thanks, Seifer wasn't it?" The junior nodded then moved towards the locker room. In the locker room, Hayner was clearly upset. Sora looked at him, cautiously heading towards his clothes.

"Hey Sora," Riku called out. "Good game man." Sora smiled and nodded.

"You too, you're really good at offense." Hayner changed his shoes then stormed out of the locker room without even changing clothes. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Riku assured. "The only thing he hates worse than Larxene is losing."

"And losing to Larxene isn't the best thing for him," Setzer added. "I swear he's such a child sometimes."

"Well yeah, he's still a stupid little clown," Seifer replied as he took his shoes off. "Someone's gonna kick his ass one of these days if he isn't careful." Sora once again was the first one done changing and exited into the gym. Once again, Larxene and Miss Lockheart were talking. Sora paid no mind to them.

"Hey Sora," Tifa called out.

"Yes Miss Lockheart," Sora asked, stopping immediately. Tifa signaled for him to come over. Sora obliged and approached the two women. "Yes ma'am?"

"Where'd you learn to play basketball like that," Tifa asked.

"I just have good reflexes," Sora admitted, shrugging a bit.

"Well reflexes are one thing, skill like you showed are another. Do you play basketball?" Sora shrugged again.

"I'm not a huge fan of sports, but I'm somehow really good at them. Don't know how to explain it."

"That's really weird," Tifa admitted. "Well if you want to play basketball, or any sport you can come talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Lockheart," Sora replied. The spiky haired youth turned and headed for the bleachers.

"Hey Sora," Larxene called out. Sora stopped and turned around. "Good game…"

"Thanks, you too," Sora replied with a smile. The bell rang and everyone went back into the halls for study hall. Sora's study hall was in the library with the librarian Vexen. The students in that study hall were Zexion, Seifer, Fuu, Kairi, and Olette. Sora sat at the same table with Kairi and Olette, Seifer sat with Fuu, and Zexion sat alone, reading a rather large book

"Alright kids, remember this is a library so shut up and don't talk," Vexen stated angrily before sitting down.

Sora leaned forward to Kairi and Olette and whispered, "What's his problem?"

"Vexen is always angry because he hates younger kids for whatever reason," Kairi replied. "He's just a cranky old man." Sora looked over at Zexion who read his book quietly, blocking out the rest of the world.

"What's he reading," Sora asked. Kairi and Olette shrugged.

"That guy reads so many books like a hundred times it's pointless to keep track," Olette answered. "Zexion loves to read any book that's thicker than his own arm." School was over and Sora walked out with Olette and Kairi.

"I need to stop by my locker," Kairi told them. "You guys can go on if you want."

"I don't care, I'll go with ya," Olette offered.

"I can go too," Sora added. "I have nothing better to do." The three headed towards the lockers, moving past a large number of students. Kairi started looking through her locker while Olette and Sora stood on either side of her.

"Yo Sora," a familiar voice called out. Everyone looked up to see Axel running towards them. "Hey, remember me?"

"I got it memorized," Sora replied jokingly.

"Hey, that's catchy," Axel admitted. "But anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about before. We should've had a more formal introduction."

"It's okay," Sorry assured in a laugh. "I made a lot of friends for just the first day."

"Alright, well if ya want to hang out or anything just let me know alright?"

"Will do Axel, see ya later." The spiky haired redhead nodded then walked down the hall. "I can see why just about everyone likes him."

"Yeah, him and Demyx are really the only cool seniors," Olette stated. "Everyone else is a pain…"

"I dunno, I thought Larxene was kinda nice," Sora admitted. The two girls shot up straight, shooting a funny look at Sora. The looks clearly stated that they questioned his sanity. "What, we had P.E. and we were on the same team and she didn't seem too horrible to me."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Olette questioned.

"It's just day one," Kairi stated. "Give it time and you'll absolutely hate her."

"I dunno," Sora replied leaning back against the lockers with his hands behind his head. "It seems like to me like everyone just unfairly demonized her. I think you all just don't like her because of the crowd she hangs around."

"No, she's just straight up a bitch," Kairi snapped with a bitter laugh. "Just wait until you get to know her." The redhead stood up and closed her locker door before swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready."

Later that evening Sora got home, taking his shoes off at the door and heading for the stairs. "Hey sweetie," Sora's mom called. "How was your first day?"

"It was okay mom, I'm going upstairs to study."

"Homework on the first day? That seems a bit extreme."

"It's not homework, I just like to get ahead of everyone else."

"Oh, your father and Roxas finished moving everything from our old house."

"Alright," Sora called as he reached the top of the stairs. The brunette gently opened his door, seeing Roxas, his twin brother (A/N: cliché, I know, so sue me) lying on one of two beds watching TV. "I see you're being lazy."

"I see you're not helping with the labor around the house," Roxas snapped back. "How was school little bro?"

"It was pretty cool," Sora admitted, dropping his backpack to the floor. "There are a lot of friendly people there."

"Any hot chicks," Roxas asked.

"You seriously have a one-track mind don't you?" Sora jumped on the other bed, also watching TV. Roxas had some performer's music video playing. "So you going to school tomorrow?"

"Planning on it," Roxas replied. "Seriously though, about those hot chicks?" Sora rolled his eyes then focused on the TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well, I was planning on making this a one-shot, but that clearly didn't work out too well. So I guess it is gonna be a series. It may have future lemons, may not, probably will, but not for awhile at least. I can't think of any good one-shot lemons, so we're storytelling now. You don't like it, don't read it. Very simple process. However, if you did like it or you have some helpful critique, please review! I love reviews, especially if they're positive or helpful. Well, until next time.


	2. Twins

Well now we're going for another day at school for good ol' Sora and company. Let's see what happens shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was telling his brother about the school that they were so conveniently heading to. "So you really did make a ton of freaking friends didn't ya?"

"That's right," Sora replied. "Trust me; I was surprised too." The two brothers entered campus where again there was a ton of kids hanging around. "I wonder where Riku is at…?"

"Who's Riku," Roxas asked.

"Heads up," Riku called out. The two brothers turned their heads, seeing a ball the size of their heads coming for them. Roxas swung his leg up, sending the ball high into the air. Sora watched the ball fly into the air then plummet back to earth. The spiky haired brunette kneed the ball then kicked it to his brother. Roxas jumped up, spun around, and kicked the ball straight towards Riku. The silver haired teen caught the ball, getting the wind knocked out of him in the process.

"Heads up," Roxas mocked.

"That's Riku," Sora replied.

"Hey Sora," Riku wheezed out.

"Sorry about that, Roxas tends to get carried away sometimes." Riku looked up at Roxas, and then had an expression of surprise. "We're twins, he's older."

"What game are you guys playing," Roxas asked.

"Blitzball," Demyx replied. "We could use two more players."

"Think I'll pass," Roxas stated. "Although if you happen to know any good looking girls I'd love to meet them." Sora sighed and shook his head. Demyx smirked and smacked Roxas' shoulder.

"I like this guy already! Well you're a sophomore like Sora right? There are plenty of cute girls in that class."

"Sweet," Roxas exclaimed. "I-I-I…" The blonde twin of Sora was now fixated on something else. Sora, Riku, and Demyx followed Roxas' gaze to see Larxene wearing a blue T-shirt and baggy jeans talking to Fuu. "That is some nice cleavage!" This time, all three of them sighed and shook their heads at Roxas' foolishness. "Stand back boys, watch how it's done." Roxas strutted over towards Larxene.

"How long do you think until he gets a fist in his face," Demyx asked.

"Five seconds," Riku replied.

"What're you two talking about?"

"Larxene never gets hit on for a reason. Aside from the fact she's a bit, she beats the snot out of guys who try anything funny with her," Demyx explained.

"Uh oh," Sora said, turning to his twin.

"Hey there," Roxas said to Larxene. The blonde girl turned to Roxas with an annoyed expression. "I couldn't help but notice you. You're just so radiant in the crowd." Larxene's brow raised, now with a look of disgust. "See you're so beautiful that I-," Roxas was cut off by Sora yanking him back and covering his mouth.

"S-sorry Larxene, my brother doesn't know any better," Sora explained, trying to hold his brother back.

"Just tell him if he tries to hit on me again that I'll punch him in the face," Larxene stated, turning her back to the two brothers.

"You heard her Roxas, now stop causing trouble," Sora growled as he pushed his brother away from Larxene.

"Ooh, I love an ice princess," Roxas admitted, moving towards Larxene again.

"Roxas don't," Sora urged.

"Dude, I can handle this! Just watch." Sora sighed and watched his brother again strut over to Larxene. "Hey listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot sweetie." Larxene turned around, now enraged.

"No, I think we got off on the right foot," Larxene stomped her heel into Roxas' foot, completing her pun. "That's the first warning." Roxas muttered lowly in pain, trying to focus past it.

"Listen, maybe we could just talk. I could treat you to dinner at seven?" Larxene sighed and punched Roxas in the side of his face. Everyone watched winced in pain at the blow. Roxas shook his head and looked back at the blonde female.

"Strike three won't be pleasant," Larxene cautioned.

"Anything from you couldn't be anything less than a gift from god," Roxas persisted. Larxene's eye twitched in aggravation as she kneed Roxas in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. Sora immediately ran up to Roxas, putting himself between his brother and Larxene.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. It just takes awhile for him to get the hint." Larxene sighed and faced the school.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Larxene advised.

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now," Sora assured. Larxene then walked towards school. Sora watched Larxene until he heard Roxas chuckle.

"I think I'm in love," Roxas stated. Sora sighed then laughed jokingly.

"You just won't take no for an answer will you?" Sora helped his brother to his feet as both watched Larxene head into the building.

"I won't take no, but I will take her with a side of chili fries," Roxas proclaimed. Sora sighed and shook his head at his brother's stubborn will. "Well how'd ya get to know her?" The spiky haired brunette looked up at his brother with a puzzled look. "You called her by her name, she didn't beat you, so obviously she knows you. Care to explain?"

"We were on the same team in P.E. yesterday," Sora stated. "Simple as that."

"So she likes ya huh?" Sora scoffed and rolled his eyes. Before the youngest twin could reply, the bell rang. "Well, you can tell me about it later. I gotta go to English so I guess I'll see ya later bro."

"Yeah, see ya." Sora and Roxas walked down separate hallways while Sora quietly thought to himself. 'Wait…he has an X in his name too! What's the obsession with the letter X?!'

After the first half of the day Sora gathered his things and headed out into the hall with the other students. Suddenly, someone grabbed Sora by his shoulder and yanked him around. The spiky haired teen saw the faces of Marluxia and Lexaeus standing before him.

"Well new kid, how's your stay at our school?"

"Just fine, I'm kinda hungry though so if you'll let me go on my way now…" Sora turned to walk away but was cut off when Lexaeus moved in front of him. 'This isn't what I needed today…'

"Now that's rude, we're here trying to make friends and you just try to run off," Marluxia mocked. "I think you need a proper lesson in manners first, doesn't he Lexaeus?" The big senior cracked his knuckles and moved towards Sora.

"Great, the strong silent type, that's just a walking cliché right there…"

"Oh my, I think you need a major lesson in manners. Don't hold back Lexaeus." Sora sighed and shook his head lightly, getting ready for a fight. However, Roxas showed up out of nowhere, coming between Sora and Lexaeus.

"Whoa, now what's all this funny business," Roxas asked in a joking tone. "Are we trying to bully my baby twin brother? That's not nice at all. I'd say it's you guys who need a lesson in manners."

"Oh, well maybe you'd like to try and enforce those so called 'manners,' on us," Marluxia taunted. The four students tensed up, ready for a brawl to break out.

"Lexaeus," a calm voice called out. The large senior turned with a frightened look on his face while Marluxia simple winced in aggravation. Zexion and Larxene approached the two other seniors. "We discussed this already; you leave the new kid alone."

"R-right, sorry Zexion…"

"Marluxia, you're going to get us in trouble if you keep picking on kids like this. I'd like to avoid more unnecessary trouble if at all possible." Marluxia simply scoffed then walked past his fellow seniors. Zexion turned, keeping his eyes on Sora for a moment before walking away with Larxene and Lexaeus following after him.

"Well, that was mildly entertaining," Sora told himself.

"We should've beat those punks down," Roxas complained. "However, I do kinda like their social circle!" Roxas stared at Larxene's butt as she walked away. Sora grabbed the back of Roxas' shirt collar, holding him in place as the eldest twin attempted to run after her.

"You're seriously way too huge of a pervert you know that…?"

"Don't judge me, I love a good ass!"

"My god, can't you control yourself you freaking animal?! At least TRY to keep it in your pants and don't let the drool get all over the floor! Now let's go to lunch…"

At the seniors' table, Marluxia glared at Sora from across the cafeteria. "I don't understand why we don't teach that brat a lesson. He's disrespectful and needs to learn who's in charge in this high school!"

"Why are you so obsessive about teaching him a lesson," Zexion asked, glaring at Marluxia. "He's not a problem to us, and we only teach lessons to those who are a problem. The way I saw it you were the one causing problems for us. Don't forget we all almost got thrown in jail because of stupid calls…"

"Yeah right, like beating that brat up will land us in jail," Marluxia replied hatefully.

"Nevertheless, we can't risk it. Most of us are still on probation don't forget."

"Just leave the brat alone," Larxene agreed. "I don't feel like getting in anymore trouble than I have to this year." Marluxia scoffed and glared back at an oblivious Sora.

"How's it hanging guys," Axel asked as he and Saix sat at the table. No one answered the spiky haired redhead. Axel looked around at the quiet group, "Man, talk about a dead crowd…"

"What's going on," Saix asked Larxene.

"Marluxia tried to beat up the new kid, but Zexion stopped it to avoid trouble," the blonde answered. Saix scoffed in amusement then turned to look at Sora. Zexion shifted his gaze to Saix with a questioning look coming from his eyes. Axel and Larxene looked over at Sora's table as well, trying to find out what the others saw in him.

"So Roxas went flying down the stairs," Sora said between laughs as he was telling his friends an embarrassing story, concerning his twin. "Then I…" Sora looked past his friends, noticing the seniors staring at him. "I…uh…" The people at Sora's table turned around in confusion. Their expressions soon changed to anger when they noticed the seniors staring at them. "Okay…why are they looking at me?"

"Freaking jerks can't just leave us alone," Demyx complained aloud.

"Why don't we just kick their asses," Roxas asked.

"Last year the seniors got in HUGE trouble for vandalizing the school. Instead of jail, they were put on probation since there wasn't enough hard evidence against them," Riku explained. "So now if they get into a fight, or do something to break their probation then they go straight to jail. But that doesn't work if we fight with them first."

"So basically you're waiting for them to throw the first punch," Sora concluded. Riku and the others nodded.

Marluxia smirked, hoping for a fight of some sort to break out. Zexion meanwhile hardened his glare at Saix, hoping that the blue haired senior would look away. Axel shook his head in slight aggravation; hoping things didn't get out of hand.

"Guys, turn around," Larxene ordered. Everyone turned to the blonde with surprised looks. "We seriously don't need a fight today and the new kid isn't doing anything to disrespect us so just back off of him."

"Well, is this a sign of mercy from you Larxene," Marluxia questioned. "That's so unlike you. What does that brat mean to you?"

"Nothing," the blonde admitted. "But it's pointless for us to get thrown in jail for some kid, just because you want to establish yourself as a macho man to this new kid. Do you really need your ego boosted badly enough that you'd pick on a little kid? That's grade school shit Marluxia." Axel let out a stifled laugh after Larxene was finished. Marluxia glared angrily at Larxene who remained unfazed by the fierce look she was getting. Saix simply looked at Larxene then turned back to Sora for a moment.

"What's with them," Riku questioned. "They're just being creepy now…" Saix scoffed and turned back to his table. "Well, that's better."

"What's their beef with me anyway," Sora demanded to know. "What'd I do that was so horrible to these guys that they want to bully me!?"

"It's a sense of pride they hold," Kairi replied. "They think because they're seniors they have to rule everything. They've been like that since the sixth grade I think."

"How would they rule everything as sixth graders," Roxas exclaimed. The others shrugged in response. "Well that's terrific…" The bell rang, meaning lunch was over. All the students stood up and exited the cafeteria, heading for their next class. "What class do you have this hour bro?"

"Uh," Sora look at the ceiling to think. "I believe I have Science with Mr. Leonhart."

"Yeah I had that guy earlier. He's pretty cool, but kinda serious."

"Kinda serious," Sora repeated in mock surprise. "That guy was the most serious person I've ever met." The twins laughed as they continued down the hall. "Still, he's a pretty good teacher."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "Well this is my stop, so see ya later bro." Roxas entered said classroom as Sora continued to Science. The bell rang and class began with a full science room of freshman and sophomores. Mr. Leonhart was a young man with long brown hair and a very serious demeanor.

"Alright class, today we're taking notes so get out paper and a writing utensil." The class did as instructed and began writing notes. "Alright today we're talking about-," The teacher was interrupted by a paper wad hitting the chalkboard next to him. Mr. Leonhart blinked twice at the board and sighed as the other children hid their giggles. "Miss Yuffie, come pick this up." Mr. Leonhart turned, staring at a young, black haired freshman girl who had a defiant look on her face.

"How'd you know I was the one who threw it," Yuffie questioned. "It could've been anyone else in this room!" Mr. Leonhart kicked the paper wad up off the ground. The teacher snatched it out of the air and flattened it out.

"Because it reads, 'Hi my name is Yuffie, what's yours'?" The science teacher slowly looked up at Yuffie while the rest of the class giggled lightly. "Who were you passing notes to?" Yuffie turned her head, trying to contain her blush.

"No one," the black haired freshman shot back.

"How'd it even hit the chalkboard," Hayner asked between giggles. The teacher looked at the boy, then back to Yuffie.

"That's a very good question, care to answer Yuffie?"

"I have a bad throwing arm," Yuffie replied. "So sue me…" Mr. Leonhart looked around, attempting to predict who the note could have been for. After a moment, the teacher gave up and threw the note away.

"Just try to behave for one day Yuffie." The science teacher turned back to the board and began talking while writing. Sora sighed and copied the notes down. The class soon was over and Sora grabbed his book and backpack and headed for the door. As soon as he left, Sora felt a tapping on his shoulder. Intrigued, the brunette turned around, seeing Yuffie standing behind him.

"Well," she asked. Sora was immediately confused. The boy looked to his left and to his right, which didn't make sense to him either.

"Well what," the boy finally asked.

"You remember the note in class," Yuffie said. Sora thought for a moment then remembered, but was yet again confused. After a moment of pondering, it finally hit him.

"You mean you-,"

"That's how I pass notes," Yuffie finished with a devilish grin. "Well what's your name new kid?"

"Uh, my name is Sora," the boy replied. "That's a very…unique way of introducing yourself."

"It worked though didn't it?" Sora opened his mouth to reply, but found no words to go with them. "That's what I thought. So, how're you enjoying school so far?"

"Pretty good so far," Sora admitted. "What about you?"

"Well I'm looking to become popular real fast, and I think I'm off to a good start!"

"How so…?"

"Well everyone in that classroom now knows my name right?" Sora again opened his mouth, but found no proper words with which to reply. "I'm good aren't I?"

"Indeed," Sora exclaimed. "Anyway, I have Algebra next so I guess I'll see you later."

"Awe man, I have History," Yuffie complained. "But yeah, see ya Sora."

"Bye Yuffie," Sora replied as the two parted ways. As Sora walked away from the young girl he had a look of confusion on his face as he tried to understand the girl's way of doing things.

Towards the end of the day, Sora once again went to P.E. There were two new additions to the class: Roxas and Yuffie. Miss Lockheart walked out onto the gym in a blue T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Alright kids, get dressed, come back out, you know the drill." Roxas' eyes shot open at the sight of the beautiful P.E. teacher. Sora and Riku sighed at the hormonal driven teen. Before Roxas could move, Riku and Sora both grabbed him by his arms then dragged him towards the locker room.

"H-hey, let me go ya haters!! This isn't fair! I call BS!! Let me go!!" Tifa looked at the new kid oddly as Larxene approached the teacher.

"He's a horny kid who doesn't know what the word 'no' means," the blonde told Tifa. The teacher's expression was one of disgust as Larxene only smirked and headed towards the locker room.

In the boy's locker room, Roxas was angrily putting his shorts on. "You guys just won't let me have fun." Sora was going to talk, but was cut off by Riku.

"Hey, we did you a favor," Riku replied. "Miss Lockheart is a beast."

"Even better," Roxas exclaimed happily.

"No, a beast as in she's crazy strong." Sora and Roxas looked at Riku, puzzled. "We were lifting weights one day and some former seniors make taunt her and junk saying she couldn't bench as much as them or something like that. She walks up to the punching bag, tears a hole in the ceiling from one punch." The twins' faces were struck with horror. "That shut up anyone from wanting to look at her the wrong way, let alone hit on her. So you should be thanking us."

"Dang, that's one strong lady," Sora stated. "Although, knowing my brother…"

"I think I'm in love again," Roxas stated. Sora sighed at this confirmation while the rest of the guys gave a questioning look at the blonde twin. Sora finished dressing first, again, then headed out into the gym. Just like yesterday, Larxene was already dressed and talking to Miss Lockheart.

"So who's the new horndog," Tifa asked as Larxene stretched.

"His name is like Ruksack or something," Larxene replied. "I beat the crap out of him this morning because we wouldn't stop hitting on me." Tifa's expression was one of concern. "Don't worry, I talked to the principal, and it was another 'just don't it again,' story. I'm not heading to jail anytime soon."

"Alright, just be sure of that," Tifa cautioned. Larxene stood straight and rolled her head around a little before stretching out her shoulders next. Sora decided their conversation was over and walked out onto the gym. "Well if it isn't the all-star," Tifa joked. Sora smiled at the joke and began stretching along with Larxene. "Enjoying school so far?"

"Yeah," Sora groaned. "By the way the horndog is my twin brother, and his name is Roxas." Tifa and Larxene both looked questioningly at Sora, who then became confused. "What…?"

"Were you spying on us," Tifa questioned. Sora blushed and shook his head quickly.

"N-no, no way would I ever do something like that! I-I just overheard you whenever I came out of the locker room. Ruksack sounds like Roxas, but jumbled up right?" Tifa and Larxene moved their eyes to the other then back at the panicking Sora. Both women shrugged then turned away from the boy. 'Whew, that was a close one…'

Once everyone was on the gym, the class lined up shoulder to shoulder. "Alright, today we're going to play kickball. Same teams as yesterday, Roxas you're on Larxene's team and Yuffie you're on Riku's team. And if you try anything on any of the girls Roxas then you're getting sent to the office. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Roxas replied in an innocent tone.

"Alright, Riku's team kicks first," Tifa announced. The class followed Miss Lockheart outside and into the baseball field.

Riku's team lined up on home base with Riku going first. Sora covered second base while Larxene covered third and Seifer was on first while Roxas and Fuu were in the outfield. Tifa rolled the ball to Riku who strode forward then thrusted his foot into the ball. The rubber kickball went sailing into the outfield. Roxas started sprinting at top speed towards the ball and dove forward, barely catching it before it hit the ground. Riku stopped halfway to first base with an astonished look. Roxas stood up with a triumphant look as he held the ball above his head. Tifa motioned to Riku that he was out. The next person up to kick was Hayner. The blonde sophomore was eager to kick and waited rather impatiently for his kick. Tifa rolled the ball towards Hayner who quickly ran towards it and kicked it. Due to his impulsiveness, the ball didn't go as far as Hayner would have wished, and headed towards second base. Larxene crouched down, snatched the ball and hurled it to Sora. The spiky haired brunette leaped into the air, grabbing the ball and slammed his foot on the base before Hayner had a chance to reach safety.

"Out," Tifa called. Sora smiled to Tifa and lightly tossed the ball back to her.

The next kicker was Rai. Tifa rolled the ball and the large junior sent the ball sailing. Everyone watched it fly through the air, with the exception of Fuu who immediately ran deeper into the outfield. Rai got to first and was heading for second as the ball started falling to earth. Fuu dove forward, caught the ball and rolled forward once she hit the ground, sitting in a squatted position. Everyone looked out at the purple haired girl in pure shock.

"Out, switch places teams," Tifa called out. The game was relatively boring because people got out real fast and no one had scored a point. Towards the end of class, Riku's team had scored the only point during the entire game, and Larxene's team made their way towards home base to kick off. "Alright, after this we're heading inside," Tifa informed everyone.

Larxene was the first one up to kick. Tifa rolled the ball toward the blonde student. Larxene strode forward then slammed her foot into the ball, sending it deep in the outfield. Setzer and Yuffie went chasing after the ball and threw it back as Larxene got to second base. Next up to kick was Sora who carefully observed where Riku's team was positioned. Tifa rolled the ball towards Sora who slowly strode up to it, then kicked the ball with all his might. The ball went flying straight like a bullet between first and second base. Sora hauled ass to first base as Setzer ran towards the ball now in the outfield. Larxene ran to third base as Sora rounded first. Setzer grabbed the ball then hurled it all the way to third base. Rai caught the ball and stared at Larxene. The blonde skidded to a halt then quickly ran back towards second. Sora, oblivious to this, safely stood on second base. Larxene, unaware that Sora was on second base turned at the last second before colliding with the sophomore, knocking both of them on the ground. Sora landed on his back with a painful thud while Larxene lied on top of him, a bit dazed due to an unintentional collision of their skulls. Riku caught the kickball and slammed his foot on second base, getting the both of them out. Larxene and Sora groaned a bit as their vision started clearing up. The two looked at each other, realizing that one was once again lying on top of the other. Larxene quickly stood up, brushing the dirt off of her shirt. Sora laughed weakly as he propped himself up on his arms.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," the sophomore joked. Larxene gave an amused smirk then extended her hand out to Sora. The spiky haired youth grabbed her hand and was lifted to his feet by the young woman. "Sorry about getting us both out…"

"Its fine," Larxene assured. The blonde turned and walked back towards home as Sora followed. "If you did something like that during a real game I'd have to kick your ass though." Sora chuckled a bit as he and Larxene both stood back at the end of the line.

Roxas was the next one up to kick, 'Alright, this one is going straight for a homerun!' Tifa sighed then rolled the ball towards Roxas. The spiky haired blonde charged forward and poured all his strength into his leg as he moved to kick the ball. Roxas made successful contact, sending the ball straight forward, disappearing for an instant. There was a loud smacking sound as everyone looked to Tifa who had both hands on the ball without moving an inch. 'You've gotta be kidding me…'

"You're out," Tifa declared. "Alright, let's head back inside kids." Everyone headed towards the school and then, once inside, towards the locker rooms.

"Dude, we so kicked your asses," Hayner said, taking his shirt off once inside the locker room.

"You just got lucky today," Seifer shot back. "Next time we'll stomp you losers down."

"I have to say Sora, I think you're making a habit of having Larxene, 'bump' into you now," Riku joked, smacking Sora lightly on the back. Roxas looked up at his brother and the silver haired youth with a perplexed look. Sora only glared at Riku for his comment.

"It was an accident; I wasn't paying attention."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what's this about you 'bumping' into Larxene," Roxas questioned. Sora sighed, and rolled his head away from his brother.

"Yesterday the same thing happened during basketball," Riku replied. "The two ran into each other and Larxene ended up on top of Sora." The spiky haired blonde had his eyes closed with a faint blush on his face as he put his shirt on. Roxas grinned mischievously at his younger brother and approached Sora.

"So…you and Larxene huh," Roxas asked, trying not to laugh. Sora's brow twitched in irritation as he tied one of his shoes. "Come on, admit it: you like her."

"I don't like her," Sora replied. "I hardly even know her."

"But you think she's hot right?" Sora finished tying his other shoe and walked out of the locker room, leaving Roxas' question unanswered. Once in the gym, Sora, literally, ran into Larxene again, almost knocking them both off their feet.

"Oh, s-sorry Larxene," Sora immediately apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"Its fine," the blonde assured. The bell then rang. "Care to walk me to class?" Sora shook his head in shock at the proposal. "I got a text from Axel saying that he and the others left last hour and one of them usually walks me to class."

"B-uh…but why me," Sora questioned.

"Because you apparently like running into me so much," Larxene replied playfully. "Come on newbie." The blonde grabbed Sora's arm then proceeded down the hall, towards Larxene's study hall. Larxene had Xigbar for a study hall teacher and, for whatever reason, decided to force Sora into coming into the room with her. Sora sat in the desk next to Larxene. Oddly enough, it seemed as if Larxene and Sora were the only ones in the room aside from Xigbar.

"Why is there no one else in this study hall," Sora asked.

"Usually Marluxia and Axel are here, but they left early so it's just me and Mr. Xiggy there," Larxene replied. The teacher smirked and leaned back in his chair, watching the TV. Sora looked at the teacher curiously, then turned back to Larxene who also leaned back with one earphone dangling by her side. "So what's new?"

"Um…nothing really," Sora replied. The two were quiet for a long moment, neither knowing what to say. "So…uh, what type of stuff do you like to do?" Larxene rolled her head at Sora with a look the young sophomore couldn't read.

"I listen to music, hang out with friends, the normal stuff," the blonde replied. "What about you?"

"I like to watch movies, play video games, listen to music, etc. the normal teenager guy stuff." Larxene scoffed with a smile on her face then looked at the ceiling. Sora looked around the mostly empty room, trying to figure out a way to break the silence. "Hey, quick question…" Larxene lowered her head, focusing back on Sora. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean everyone says that you're really mean. So I mean…just curious."

"Do you not want me to be nice to you," Larxene demanded angrily.

"N-no, I-I mean yes, I-wait…I want you to be nice to me." Larxene let her head roll back again, letting herself look at the ceiling. 'Okay, a question for another time.'

"You just seem like a nice kid," Larxene admitted. Sora looked at the blonde in shock. Larxene remained motionless, but she knew Sora was staring at her. "I don't know why, I mean it's not like you're the only nice guy in the world. There's just something about you…" Larxene moved her head back, staring at Sora once again. "I just want to know you I guess." Sora lowered her gaze with a smile and a small blush. "Hey, don't go writing my name a hundred times on a piece of paper or anything. I'd hate to have to break your heart kid."

Sora laughed lightly and looked back at Larxene, "Yeah, that'd suck I bet."

"Yeah…" the blonde agreed with a small laugh. "So what type of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to anything I think sounds good," Sora replied. "I mean I don't understand why people just focus on one genre of music. I mean each style has bands or singers that are good, and some that suck."

"True," Larxene agreed. "So who's one of your favorite bands?"

"One of my favorites…um…I would have to say one of my favorites would be Breaking Benjamin."

"Ooh, nice."

"What about you? Who's one of your favorite bands?" Larxene extended her arm, showing Sora the screen of her iPod. The name read, 'That's What You Get,' by Paramore. "Never heard of them…" Larxene's arm dropped, and her face showed total astonishment. Sora blinked a few times, giving Larxene a sorry look.

"You haven't heard of Paramore," Larxene questioned. "You little punk." Sora's face showed a confused, and slightly hurt, expression. "Don't take it personally, I'm just saying you're a punk for not knowing Paramore!"

"I'll look them up whenever I get home," Sora assured. "I mean if you like them enough to call me a punk then they can't be that bad."

"That's right they're not bad," Larxene snapped. "So where do you live?"

"I live like four blocks away from school. You?"

"I live outside of town, out in the country sort of."

"That's cool," Sora replied. Larxene shrugged, hitting the next button on her iPod. "It's not cool?"

"It gets boring, plus I have to walk almost a mile to get to town whenever I want to hang out with friends. My parents are too cheap to buy me a car because they feel that I'll wreck it and cost them more money with insurance and a bunch of other bullshit."

"Oh, that sucks…" Larxene nodded in agreement. The rest of the class period, Larxene and Sora continued talking until the bell rang. Sora stood up as did Larxene, both picking their backpacks up. "So how do you usually get home?"

"I'll just find one of my friends in town then have one of them drive me out there. That's usually how I do things."

"I could help you find them if you want," Sora suggested.

"No thanks, my friends don't like you in case you didn't notice."

"Why is that?" Larxene shrugged as the two exited the classroom. "What do you mean? You hang out with them so there has to be some reason they don't like me right? They have to have some sort of reason."

"Not really. They just want respect. They want to make sure you know who's in charge at this school."

"I thought it was the school board," Sora replied. Larxene stifled a laugh at Sora's joke then continued down the hallway. "Why don't you tell them I'm not looking to disrespect them…?"

"Zexion told everyone several times not to mess with you. They're just thickheaded sometimes."

"Why do you hang out with them then," Sora questioned. Larxene looked away and headed down a separated hallway. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Sora, I gotta go meet my friends," Larxene replied. "I'll talk to you whenever okay?"

"O-okay," Sora answered. Larxene made her way down the hallway and out the doors as quickly as she could.

Later that night, Sora and Roxas sat in their bedroom; Roxas doing homework while Sora typed away on the computer. "Stupid math," Roxas complained aloud. Sora made no reply or any sign of acknowledgement. Roxas shifted his eyes to his younger twin then threw a paper ball at him.

"Ah, what," Sora demanded, turning around.

"What're you doing," Roxas asked, jumping down from his bed.

"Nothing," Sora replied, snapping his head back to the screen. Roxas peered over Sora's shoulder with a questioning look towards the computer screen. "HEY, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" Sora tried to block the screen, but Roxas continued to pester his brother by trying to see the computer screen.

"Come on, if it's porn I don't care," Roxas joked. Sora became increasingly aggravated before he spun around in the computer chair and was knocked over by himself. Roxas looked down at his brother then at the computer screen where he saw pictures of a band called Paramore on it. "What's this?"

"That's nothing," Sora lied.

"Paramore…where'd you hear of this band from?"

"Nowhere, mind your own business!"

"Oh, I get it. Larxene told you about this band," Roxas guessed.

"No she didn't," Sora lied again, getting back in the computer chair. "I just heard about it from Olette."

"Oh bullshit, just admit that you like Larxene."

"We're just friends," Sora snapped. "So stop jumping to conclusions about us. You're the only one in this room who has a crush on Larxene." Roxas shrugged then walked back to his bed. Sora sighed, focusing back on the computer screen. Later that night, the two brothers went to sleep, preparing for their next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well, that's all I got for this chapter. Sorry if it seems a lot like the last chapter, but I've never wrote or even read a high school fan-fic before so I'm kinda wingin it here. Hopefully anyone who reads this enjoys it and if not, so sorry.


End file.
